


Babysitting the Future

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting Mahem, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Trent have a weekend to themselves with only Lizzie and Gimli to keep them company. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting the Future

**Author's Note:**

> July 2008 -- Blaine is 19 years old. Trent is 18.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you know your father and I totally trust the two of you to do this but if you have any concerns about . . .”

Trent caught Lizzie’s hand and prevented her from taking out Gimli’s eye with her finger. “You pet, Lizzie darling, not poke.” It wasn’t until he had the toddler successfully petting his canine sidekick that he tuned back into the conversation between Blaine and his mother.

“It’s just for the weekend but we won’t even consider this if you’re not absolutely sure.”

His boyfriend glanced down at his baby sister and grinned. Seeing the smile, he glanced to the side and saw Lizzie smooching with his dog. Thankfully Gimli was immune to Lizzie’s charms and simply dropped down on his stomach and closed his eyes in what appeared to be total resignation. Of course, this did nothing to deter the determined toddler. Lizzie mimicked Gimli and laid down on her tummy, bringing her face to face with her favorite new friend. Gimli ignored her.

“Mom, me and Trent would be more than happy to babysit Lizzie.” 

An arm circled his waist and before he knew it, he was plastered to his boyfriend’s side. Blaine obviously wanted to show they were united in this matter. Well, hell yes, of course, they were united . . . a weekend alone together with only Lizzie to watch out for . . . bring it on! 

“It’s not like we haven’t babysat before.”

Blaine’s mother frowned. “Well, let’s be honest boys, Lizzie was still a baby the last time the two of you sat with her. It’s a whole different ballgame now.”

Trent squatted and removed Lizzie’s finger from Gimli’s nose. “Mrs. A, we totally got this,” he insisted. “Right, Lizzie Loo? You, me and Blaine? The Three Amigos?” Scooping up his best girl, he gently tossed her in the air and chuckled when she started to giggle. “We’ll have a blast hanging together.”

Famous last words.

 

+++++++

 

He knocked on the Matthews’ kitchen door before entering. The first thing he saw was Mrs. A feeding Lizzie her breakfast and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Blaine’s mother seemed to be doing a hell of a lot better dealing with . . . he scratched his head. What did Angel call it? Post depression something. Post baby birthing something. He shook his head. Depression, it had to do with the depression following the birth of a baby. As far as he knew Mrs. A was doing a 100% better and no longer needed therapy. Not to say, she didn’t still have an occasional bad day but they were fewer and far between and overall, the Matthews were a much happier family. 

Maneuvering around the various pieces of luggage and bags littering the floor near the back door, he quickly made his way to the kitchen table. He hugged Mrs. A from behind before offering Lizzie a zerbert on the cheek. “Everybody ready to go?”

A damp hand towel was handed to him and he went to work removing all traces of oatmeal from Lizzie’s face and hands. Unfortunately he forgot to wipe up the mess on the highchair’s food tray and was soon in need of a face washing himself.

“I think you’re gonna be a pitcher like your brother,” he told the grinning toddler. Removing the glob of oatmeal from the center of his forehead, he continued, “Your aim is lethal, Lizzie Loo, absolutely lethal.” 

Sean and Dan entered the kitchen while he was rinsing out the hand towel. Both men took turns hugging and kissing Lizzie. While Dan was liberating their favorite toddler from her highchair, Sean was treating his wife to a rather passionate kiss. Mrs. A didn’t seem quite happy about being on the receiving end of the kiss but then again she might not be comfortable doing so with an audience. 

“Sean, please take Lizzie from Dan and go bathe her.”

The loving smile on the man’s face evaporated quicker than smoke dissipating in the wind. He stared a few seconds at his wife before collecting his daughter from the arms of his lover. Welcoming the reassuring kiss offered to him by Dan, he followed his wife into the laundry room and shut the door. Voices could be heard through the door and suddenly Trent knew this was his clue to vacate the premises. He immediately hurried over to the pile of luggage and began assisting Dan with the loading of the vehicles.

“I didn’t know you fished.” He examined the gear stowed in the rear of the Matthews’ SUV. Sean and Dan were vacationing the next three days up at Toledo Bend, a sportsman’s paradise for those who loved to spend time on the water, whether it be fishing or boating. “To be honest I can’t ever remember Blaine going fishing with his dad. Hunting, yes. Fishing, no.”

Dan lifted the largest of the suitcases and stowed it next to the Yeti cooler Sean had brought with them on their camping trip last Christmas. “Fishing’s my thing, not Sean’s.” A roguish grin spread across his face. “Of course, knowing Sean, I’m pretty sure there won’t be much fishing going on while we’re there.”

Refusing to acknowledge the images that statement brought to mind, Trent took the remaining pieces of luggage over to Mrs. A’s Honda Accord. Dan popped the trunk open for him and between the two of them loaded the remaining suitcases and large duffle bag inside. 

“I’m assuming Mrs. A is the one dropping Suzanne off at soccer camp?” 

Dan glanced back at the house. “Yeah, it’s on their way to Lafayette. Sean offered but Allanah insisted she was better suited for getting Suze settled in the camp dorm.”

He followed Dan’s gaze and grimaced when he again heard loud voices. “It’s gonna be strange having the house to ourselves, so to speak.” It seemed everyone but him and Blaine had plans for the weekend. Sean and Dan would be at Toledo Bend, Suzanne at soccer camp and Angel, along with her mother, would be in Lafayette. 

Angel’s trip had a twofold purpose, not only visit the grandparents, but also tour the campus of a local college. She was seriously considering attending school there next year because, according to her, the Ragin’ Cajuns’ had a top notch nursing curriculum. Add to that grandparents with a spare bedroom, and well, it was, hands down, the place to go.

For a brief moment he felt the twinge of jealousy. Like her brother, Angel would be going to college and without a doubt, Suzanne would follow in their footsteps when it came her turn. Unfortunately, his dream of attending college with Blaine had been blown out of the water when his boyfriend, against his parents’ wishes, had decided to accept a baseball scholarship from the University of Alabama instead of LSU, the college they’d dreamed of attending together since before they were in high school. 

His conscious tapped him on the shoulder. Yeah, yeah, his not being able to go to college wasn’t all Blaine’s fault. Even if he had qualified for a TOPS scholarship* (and he had), it still would have been a major drain on the family finances, and he wasn’t, in any way, shape or form, ready for his father to hock their life savings for a simple college degree. Maybe after working a year or two with the Bueche racing team, he could revisit the idea of college but until then, he was a bona fide member of the blue collar working class and damn happy to be so.

He examined the grease he’d missed when cleaning his nails last night. “Yeah, damn happy,” he muttered. 

A slamming door announced Sean’s exit from the house but instead of making his way to the vehicle he stood there on the front porch staring at the closed door.

“Is something going on I should know about?”

He examined the expression on Dan’s face and knew he was not going to like the answer to his question.

Dan rubbed his forehead and sighed. “It’s not for me to say, Trent, not at this moment. But please, please, keep this to yourself. Blaine doesn’t need another reason to hate me or his father. I can only hope . . .” Straightening, Dan plastered a smile on his face. “Sean’s doing the best he can, considering.” 

The conversation came to an end with the appearance of Blaine’s father. The man drew Dan into a rib-crushing hug, burying his face and his unshed tears against his lover’s neck.

Distancing himself from the couple, Trent finished loading the last bags into Mrs. A’s car and slammed the trunk shut. The noise startled the two older men and they jerked apart, Dan going to the passenger side of the SUV and Sean digging out his wallet before approaching him where he stood beside Mrs. A’s Accord.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to pay a babysitter so I’m not really sure what the going rate is.” Several bills were handed over. “Here’s one-fifty. You and Blaine treat yourselves to . . . I don’t know, a nice meal?” The man forced a grin. “Although you’ll have Lizzie, not really sure how nice a meal you can have with a toddler in tow.”

“Mr. Matthews . . .”

“It’s Sean. You agreed to call me Sean.”

“Mr. . . . Sean, we don’t need any money. Me and Blaine are just gonna hang around the house this weekend. Maybe go into town for a burger and fries, nothing fancy that requires that kinda money”

The money was tucked in his hand. “Put gas in your trucks. Rent a movie to watch. Buy some iTunes. It’s yours.”

Sean had turned away and was walking toward his vehicle before another protest could be logged. Trent stared down at the bills in his hand for a few seconds before shrugging. Who was he to turn down a gift from his boyfriend’s father, aka his future father-in-law? He grinned at that last thought. Yep, gotta keep the in-laws happy! 

After waving goodbye to the two older men, he glanced toward the house. Speaking of in-laws, maybe Mrs. A could do with a hug or two. Putting a smile on her face guaranteed a smile on Blaine’s face.

He started whistling as he walked down the driveway. The things he did for love!

 

+++++++

 

“She ain’t placing one perfect toe in there, Budman. In fact, she ain’t going nowhere near that viper pit of toxic germs.”

He pointed a ketchup-laden french fry at the children’s play area at the front of the McDonald’s they were currently eating at. “Did you see that? Did you see what that little bastard just did?”

The french fry was grabbed from his hand and offered to the mewling toddler sitting with them.

“No, Trent, I did not see whatever it is that’s got your bvds in a wad. Someone, and I’m not naming names, but a certain someone is feeding the bottomless pit we’re babysitting for the weekend.”

He ignored his boyfriend and grabbed up another french fry, ready once again to wield it as if it was a sword of justice. “That little pervert just pee’d on everything. Whipped his fucking pecker out and pee’d on all them balls. Where’s the manager? That mom’s going down for . . .”

“Shut up, you idiot.”

His french fry was snatched again but this time it was stuffed in his mouth instead of Lizzie’s. He nearly choked on the damn thing and had to suck down nearly a third of his chocolate shake to keep from dying of asphyxiation. 

Glaring at his grinning boyfriend, he bent down and offered his best girl a smooch on the cheek. “We’ll take you to the park. Okay, Princess? Stop by the house and grab Gimli and go play on the swings. How’s that?”

A smashed piece of apple was offered to him. He accepted his gift and chomped on it noisily while making all sorts of faces. Laughing, Lizzie clapped her hands in delight before searching for another piece of mangled food to share.

A familiar chuckle caught his attention and he looked up. Blaine was watching him and Lizzie with a look on his face that just about melted one Trent Michael Anderson’s heart. And if this had been a private spot and not a public one he would have crawled across the table and laid a kiss on Blaine that would have knocked his socks off and curled his toes. 

Instead, he made do with reaching out a hand and cupping Blaine’s left cheek. He stroked the stubble rough skin before dragging his thumb across his boyfriend’s lower lip. “Quit looking at me like that, Budman. We’ve got an audience and I don’t mean Lizzie.”

A quick lick and nip of his thumb had him blushing and wishing he was wearing his worn out jeans instead of the newer pair he’d bought for his interview with Bueche’s Crew Chief, Steve Evernham.

“I think I need another shake and maybe some fries.” What he needed was to put some breathing space between his dick and the sexiest boyfriend ever to grace God’s green earth.

“Babe, you’ve already had two shakes, not mention two Big Macs. You can’t still be hungry.”

“Growing dick, growing boy. He slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized he’d said that out loud. Ignoring the smirk that demanded it be sucked off a certain someone’s mouth, he quickly scooted out of the booth and basically ran to the counter to place his order.

He looked down at his watch while waiting for his order to be filled. “Damn! Eight more hours before I can get my hands on that ass.” He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and his sister. “Maybe we can put Lizzie to bed early.”

 

++++++++

 

“Look, Lizzie! Look how high I can swing!”

Trent put his full weight into swinging as high as he could, and Lizzie’s laughter applauded his efforts. After a minute or so he slowed to a stop and watched Blaine and his sister before reaching down and collecting the tennis ball Gimli had just returned. He expertly tossed it to Blaine and whistled at the distance his boyfriend was able to throw the ball. 

“If you don’t win All-American next year, I’ll eat my hat.” To demonstrate his seriousness, he yanked off his LSU cap and stuck the brim inside his mouth. The cap was immediately removed and replaced with a tongue determined to find the tonsils he no longer possessed.

“Asshole.”

“An asshole that’s dying to be filled, if you get my drift.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and went back to pushing the child swing his sister was buckled into. “As soon as this little one is sound asleep in her bed, your ass is mine. Repeatedly.” A kiss was pressed to the top of Lizzie’s head. “So, you better eat your veggies tonight. Gotta keep up your stamina?”

Kicking back, Trent started swinging again. “If anybody needs to eat their veggies, it’s you, Budman. I’m not the one who played out first last night. My dick was still up for more action when you started your attempt at breaking the sound barrier with your snoring.”

“I don’t snore.”

“Tell that to the walls that were vibrating last night.” He swung higher and higher. 

“If the walls were a shakin’ it was because of the pounding your ass was a takin’,” Blaine sing-songed.

He let loose a roar of laughter as his feet attempted to touch the clouds. “It was indeed a pounding, Budman. A damn fine pounding.”

Gimli’s ball arched through the sky again and his dog’s enthusiastic barking echoed through the park as he chased down the bright yellow sphere. When Gimli disappeared into the bushes, he turned his attention to his boyfriend and grinned at the sight of Blaine attempting to replace the bright pink bow and headband that, for some unknown reason, kept sliding off Lizzie’s head. He’d suggested barrettes when they were dressing her that morning but Lizzie had insisted on the bow and to keep World War III from commencing on the spot they’d wisely gone with her choices, headgear and all, fashion be damned!

He wasn’t quite sure who exactly was teaching Lizzie what went with what but they obviously were not only color blind but also had no sense of fashion. Not that he was an expert but he knew better than to wear a Little Mermaid pink top with a Sponge Bob Square Pants pair of shorts. Fashion designers worldwide were cringing in horror.

Temporarily giving up on his dream of being a swinging astronaut, he asked, “Hey, Budman, have you thought any about my suggestion?”

For the last couple of weeks, he’d been researching an idea for another story and had come across something he thought he and Blaine could try. What he had in mind needed not only privacy but a whole lot of time and this weekend would be absolutely perfect for such an endeavor.

Blaine lifted Lizzie from the swing and sat her down on the blanket beside a resting Gimli. Lizzie immediately began trying to feed Gimli his ball and when that met with no success, she tossed the ball to the side and climbed on the dog’s back. Already an expert at ignoring any and all Toddler Mayhem, Gimli gamely accepted her slight weight and kept perfectly still when she started kicking at his sides with her feet and pulling on his ears. A horse, he was not.

Keeping one eye trained on his sister, Blaine approached him, catching the chains of his swing to halt his movement. Carefully lowering himself, his boyfriend rested his weight on his bent legs and pushed just enough with his feet to set the swing in slow motion. 

“Why fisting? Not that I’m against it but not really sure I’m ready to go that far. That’s some serious shit, babe. Serious as in somebody could get hurt if we don’t do it right.”

Leaning his forward, Trent licked a path up the side of Blaine’s neck and caught his earlobe with his teeth. “It’s another way of you being in me, that’s all.” 

He loved it when Blaine stayed seated in his ass, especially after a serious, down and dirty fucking. He not only enjoyed the feeling but he also enjoyed . . . oh hell, let’s be honest . . . he craved the connection. Having Blaine’s dick in his ass, his arms holding him close, his mouth whispering all sorts of dirty and loving words in his ear . . . it was heaven and something he missed to the max when his boyfriend was at college. 

“I talked to Dan about . . .”

The look on Blaine’s face killed the conversation dead. 

“What’s up, Budman? You look like I just kicked Gimli.”

His boyfriend extended his arms higher up the swing’s chains, leaving exposed muscles for him to lick and bite.

“I’m not sure but I don’t think Mom’s exactly cool with Dan living with us.”

“What makes you say that?” He nosed the soft underarm air of Blaine’s left pit and inhaled the familiar scent of deodorant and musk. 

“Sometimes I catch her looking at him like . . . I don’t know . . . like she hates him?”

Trent moved on to the hollow at the base of his boyfriend’s throat. He licked up the sweat collected there. “Do you hate him?”

Blaine shook his head before letting out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Trent knew better and aimed a look at his boyfriend that demanded the truth.

“Okay, okay. I resent him. Is that what you want to hear? I resent the hell out of him. He’s . . . his return has totally turned my family upside down. I know he helped Dad deal with Richard’s death and all that crap Mom put us through but . . . I just wish it would all go back to the way it was before Mom got pregnant with the twins.”

Ah . . . here was the underlying problem.

“You mean before you were forced to sign with Alabama instead of LSU?”

Silence reigned as his boyfriend unknowingly mimicked his father’s actions from earlier that morning and hid his face against his neck. 

“Trent, Trent,” Blaine whispered brokenly. “You have no idea how much I regret that decision.”

Letting go of his hold on the swing’s chains, he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. “You and me both, Budman.”

“Can we shelve the subject of fisting for now?” his boyfriend asked after several minutes spent hugging and kissing.

Swallowing his disappointment, he nodded. “Yeah, no problem.” He accepted another wet, messy kiss before suggesting, “Maybe we use the beads tonight? I got a new set that’s larger and ribbed. Should feel fucking fantastic.”

“You are one kinky bast . . . LIZZIE!”

He couldn’t help it; he fell out laughing!

“Lizzie! Take your diaper off Gimli’s head this second! LIZZIE!!”

He quickly joined his boyfriend and raced after an extremely gleeful, albeit, half-naked toddler. Grabbing her up, he raspberried her tummy and returned her to the blanket they had spread on the grass next to the swings. A clean diaper was quickly applied along with the god-ugly shorts. Throughout the entire process, Gimli, the wise dog that he was, remained out of reach and refused to return to the blanket no matter the enticement. Finally Lizzie settled down and snuggled in her brother’s arms as he read to her from her favorite Winnie the Pooh pop-up book.

Returning to the swings, he spent several minutes trying to break the law of gravity. It wasn’t soon before his attempt to launch himself into space came to a grinding halt.

“Blaine, oh hell, Bla . . .”

“Trent! Shit!”

His hands and knees slammed into the ground a second before his stomach violently returned the two orders of fries and Big Macs and the three chocolate shakes he’d devoured for lunch. 

Scratch being an astronaut.

 

+++++++

 

Trent lifted Lizzie out of the bath and dried her off with the towel he found hanging on the rack over the toilet. He thought nothing of the fancy fleur-de-lis decorations on the towel; he was more focused on lassoing a still energetic naked toddler before she could escape his grasp. 

“Come here, you. It’s time for bed.”

“No!”

“Sorry, baby girl, but its lights out for both you and me. Been a long day.” He’d managed getting both a diaper and pajamas on Lizzie before Blaine showed up. With an exhausted swipe at his damp face, no thanks to Miss Splashy Sassy, he handed over his squirming bundle of joy and was on his way down the hall to their bedroom before a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him back to the bathroom.

“Oh hell, no. You made this mess, you clean it up.” 

“What? What mess?”

Blaine shoved him inside the bathroom. “That mess!” 

Frustrated and tired beyond measure, he examined the water filled tub, the scattering of bath toys and discarded towel. “You mean this?” He pulled the plug on the tub and tried, unsuccessfully, to again exit the bathroom.

“Trent Anderson! I just spent the last half hour cleaning up the kitchen. The least you can do is straighten up the bathroom.”

Determined to have the last word, Blaine stomped down the hallway to Lizzie’s room and slammed the door shut once he was inside.

“What bug crawled up your ass?”

It didn’t take him long before he had everything put to rights, and once finished, turned his attention to his boyfriend’s bedroom and the mess they’d left behind in their haste to make it to McDonald's before the usual Saturday lunch crowd descended upon the place. 

He was placing under his pillow a fresh bottle of lube and the anal beads he’d mentioned earlier when he heard his boyfriend quietly enter the room and turn on the baby monitor. The sound of Lizzie’s soft snores were a welcome accompaniment to the Josh Groban playlist he had playing on his iPod.

“You know we’re starting to sound like an old married couple with kids.”

Blaine trapped him in an embrace that soon had his heart racing and his dick begging for major up close and personal attention.

“Yeah, babe,” his boyfriend murmured. “A married couple. I like the sound of that.”

Neither of them saw the text message that flashed on Blaine’s phone.

**Nathan Chandler**  
Going to print. Call me.

To be continued . . . . 

*TOPS (Taylor Opportunity Program for Students) is a program of state scholarships for Louisiana residents who attend either one of the Louisiana Public Colleges and Universities, schools that are a part of the Louisiana Community and Technical College System, Louisiana approved Proprietary and Cosmetology Schools or institutions that are a part of the Louisiana Association of Independent Colleges and Universities. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again . . . major thanks for reading! All comments and corrections are welcome!
> 
> And . . . if interested, [you can follow me and my eclectic tastes on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
